


Believe

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Eddsworld (Tom) [2]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: AU, BlackAu, Gen, GreyAu, MonochromeAu, WhiteAu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: White/ Black/ Grey/ ****** AU*Any mature scene will have a warning*Tom is the new servant to the Holy being named Edd. Who is a Godlike creature of Creation that lives far longer than any mortal. Tom must live with Edd and do as he is told. Edd is friends with the Evil God Tord and his keeper, Matt. Tord is a Godlike creature of Destruction. Tord seems to be fond of Tom and the others are wary of that.Eddsworld- disclaimerTomTord
Relationships: tordtom - Relationship
Series: Eddsworld (Tom) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Info**

\----------------

There are three versions.

White Realm is normal, Black Realm is reverse and Grey Realm is broken.

There is also a corrupt Realm, but we don't talk about it.

In fact, we there is no corrupted Realm and if there was, we wouldn't tell you it's name.

It doesn't exist.

\-------------

This Tom is from the Black Realem.  
  
He looks out for himself.

\-------------------

Grey Realm Au

Grey Tom is afraid of the others and has no one to take of him.

They treat him badly.

\-----------------------

_Hey, what are you doing? There's nothing here. Nothing to look at. This person doesn't exist and neither does his Realm._

_Okay?_

**You fool....**

**I'm coming.....**

Eddsworld Au (Monochrome Realm)

\-----------------------------------------------------

The summary:

One person is chosen to watch over the powerful creatures (Don't know what kind of creatures I want to make them) and keep them from running a muck. They are to serve the creatures. (I don't remember if Tom will be Trans and which way)

I have many fanart and such on my Deviantart: DragonGirlTheKnight

\-----------

**Have a good night~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

\----------------

There is no sound. Only dimly lit candles and white walls. A large temple with gold painted pillars is full of decorations tastefully placed on the walls and a mural on the ceiling.

The glass of the mural is painted with greens, whites, yellows and browns. These colors mix together to create a picture of a young looking man with chestnut eyes with golden crosses and short chocolate hair. Wearing a green coat with gold lining ending with a cross. The coat has tails and he wears clean white pants. His boots are the same green as his coat.

A small figure in a gold and white hood sits on a light green carpet with candles surrounding him. He lowers his head and raises his hands in a prayer position. A taller man stands in front of him on a low platform.

The taller man looks down at the kneeling figure. He makes a nervous smile as the kneeling figure waits to be addressed.

"Humans have gotten more...tedious...sigh", thought the taller man.

"Hello! You must be the one they picked to stay with me, what is your name?"

"....I was told that I am no longer allowed to have a name. Please call me whatever you wish, Sir."

"What, that's silly! You humans love keeping names. You can keep your name, your parents gave it to you right? What do you want me to call you by?"

"My name is Tom!"

"Nice to meet you Tom, I'm surprised. Usually they send a human girl, not that many being born in this century?"

"Not really, but it is low...."

Tom makes no mention of the fact that he was a convenient outcast and that no one thinks it's an honor to have their child regardless of gender and age serve the God of Creation any more. They have gotten greedy and selfish because of the benefits having the God of Creation living near by.

Someone has to go serve him or he will move somewhere else. That way he will be rooted to them even longer.

"Come on Tom, let's go home!"

"Yes, Sir. Master."

**\--------------------------------------------**

**See you next time!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Guys! 

This is the Cover of the Wattpad version of the story where I wrote it first. I find it easier to write on there now. This use to be the one I would update the most. But Wattpad got better.

I only use art I make myself on Deviantart.

That's all!

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't need to call me that! We will be living together so I want us to be familiar. Just call me by my name and I'll call you by yours!", the God of Creation smiles pleasantly.

"Mr. Edd?", Tom sweats.

"Yeah, call me Edd! Since we're kind of family now!"

Edd walks closer to Tom, who had stood by now. Though worried since he wasn't told to stand and hoped he hadn't overstepped.

"This one's really small...", thought Edd.

Edd wants to know more about his new roommate, but out of respect doesn't ask why Tom has bandages on his eyes.

"But they (The elders) said I was your slave?", Tom questions in confusion.

"....What?"

"I-I'm use to people not liking me so...", Tom panics thinking he upset his master with his useless problems.

Tom lowers his head in shame and twiddles his hands. Edd just makes a concerned smile to ease Tom.

"Well, I like you and I want to be friends."

Tom looks up in surprise and his whole demeanor perks up.

"R-Really?"

Edd give him a full smile.

"Yes!"

Tom smiles back happily.

"O-Okay!"

"Great!"

\-------------------

Edd takes Tom to their house. It's a two story house painted a tan color with a dark brown roof.

"You have a lovely house Ma- Mr. Edd."

Edd chuckles and lets Tom keep the Mr. part, known he won't drop it any time soon. It will take a while for the human to get use to living with him, but he's a patient God. He wants the humans- Toms stay with him to be fun! Until the next roommate anyway. Humans have such short lives.

"It's OUR house, Tom. You're living here too. Come on, I'll show you your room. I haven't decorated it since I don't know what you like. So it's blank for you to express yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Edd! I can't wait to feel it."

"You mean se- I mean of course! Just tell me what colors you need and I'll get them from the storage room; look at the time! You must be hungry, right? You haven't eaten all day!"

Edd corrects himself when he remembers the bandages.

"It's fine, I'm use to skipping meals."

"That's won't do, you need to take better care of yourself!", Edd frowns slightly.

"I am, food lasts longer if I eat a little and leave the rest to last me two weeks."

"You're sixteen right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you would have a job right and a place to stay before this?"

"Oh, I lived in the Churches attic before being moved to a hut out back."

"And your job?"

"No one...would hire me...can we not talk about this? I'm very comfortable...sorry.."

"It's okay, I shouldn't push too much. How I about I start making dinner?"

"Oh, I can do that! Please, it's the least I could do for you."

"I don't know....You should familiarize yourself with the house first."

"But, I must contribute to the house if I'm going to live with you."

Edd thought for a bit until he sighed and let Tom do as he pleases if it will make him get use to the house and the living arrangement.

"Okay you can cook dinner, but please don't push yourself and I can eat anything. For reference in the future, is there anything you can't have? An allergy or something?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Okay, I'll be in my art studio."

"Understood, Sir....Mr. Edd."

"This human is different from the others....usually a happy person that gets use to speaking to me casually early on....sometimes a greedy girl pretending to want my attention....but the humans have learned from last time. This human doesn't seem to be use to being a round other people.......well, I'll do whatever I can to get them to like me!", thought Edd as he sits on a chair in his art studio.

\--------------------------------------

_This is your first assignment, Tom! You must make a dinner for your mas- for Mr. Edd._

Tom decided to make Beef Stew for dinner with rice for the side. For drinks, he had lemonade and cucumber water. He wasn't told what Mr. Edd liked and only knew that he didn't mind meat. 

Honestly, he wished he knew where the tea was so he could make some.

_It's past noon so he must have had Tea time already....oh well...maybe next time..._

"I should call him over....dinners ready..."

\----------------------------------

**Bye, til next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Edds POV-

I look down at the map in front of me. I have rewritten it so many times that I had to use another paper to draw it. With how old I was, the land has surely changed over millennia and so have the people.

_Could it be that it's time to move locations?_

_The people have grown less kind, maybe without me they will change?_

_Will it be good for them?_

I sigh, the only thing I can do now is focus on protecting my new family member.

_Humans are so much more fragile than I remember..._

_Thinking back to the odd items Tom had, maybe he was injured?_

_What concerns me almost as much as the bandages is the shackle a round his neck...._

I grimace into a deep dark glare.

**_I am a God of Creation...the humans dare to treat my hospitality as a joke?_ **

**_I? The only reason they prosper peacefully for more than a mere century?_ **

**_Perhaps I should move homes....as fun as it was to be here....I have had enough of the insolent humans that disrespect me!_ **

Thinking back to how Tom looks, I can only think that Tom is under loved....

_To lack love...._

_He has parents right? If not then...._

With that thought in mind, I stand up and put a way the new map in one of my drawers.

\--------------------------------------

Tom turns the oven off and heads over to the door of the kitchen. He opens the door and start to head down the hall it lead into. The house has only one story, but has many rooms.

About six or more rooms.

One being his room, One being Mr. Edd's and another being the art studio.

That's three but the other three...not including the two bathrooms, dinner room and the kitchen....

Out of fear of upsetting Mr. Edd, he does not peek to satiate his curiosity.

But then something odd happened, a sound.

A soft sound like an animal.

He then looks back to the little information he was given. Since the people of the village didn't want him to do well and be abandoned by even a Creation God, they gave him barely any information to please Mr. Edd.

_Sigh....I wonder why Mr. Edd is unhappy with being my Master?_

_I suppose I must prove my use to be considered such a luxury._

_Mr. Edd deserved only the best slave err- not slave since he frowned when I said that..._

_Servant!_

_I will become the best servant for Mr. Edd!_

The sound happened again and interrupted Tom's train of thought.

Tom walks closer to the door that the sound is coming from. After not hearing the sound for a few minutes, he opens the door carefully.

Inside is a cute, fluffy kitten. It walks up to Tom and cuddles up to him. Tom picks up the kitten and reads the collar, Ringo.

Ringo purrs and snuggles into Tom's arms happily.

"Hello, Ringo. I am Tom, I am....living with Mr. Edd and you now. I hope you don't mind....hmm...how old are you? Oh, silly me! I don't know cat's language only Mr. Edd does."

"That's just a rumor, I can only tell how they feel."

Tom turned a round to spot Mr. Edd standing at the door way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edd, I didn't mean to intrude! I was curious..."

Edd chuckles and walks closer.

"It's fine, Ringo doesn't usually warm up to someone right a way...well I would say that if I had them for long."

"Are they new?"

"Yes, I have loved cat's the most out of all of the animals! I thought that it would be good to have something to bond over."

Tom looks down at Ringo and smile slightly.

"Ringo is quite the lovely feline. If you don't mind, can Ringo sit at the table during dinner?"

"Of course! Ringo can attend every dinner if you want?"

"Yes, Please!"

"Okay, then. Let's go to the dinner room."

Ringo continues to Purr as the two walk to the dinner room.

"I didn't know your preferences Mr. Edd, so I hope it is to your liking."

"I love to eat meat, but I don't mind having vegetables. I hear a thing called fast food is popular, it's not healthy but tastes good!"

"Fast food...?"

"The village we live in doesn't have that kind of new term or technology, but outside of these mountains....things are different! I'm not the strongest or most powerful god, but I have connections."

"Curious...anyway, Mr. Edd. I made Beef Stew with rice and I have some Lemonade prepared. If you do not like lemonade, I have cucumber water."

"That sound great!"

"If you don't mind, but for next time....where do you put the tea?"

"It's in the third pantry to your right."

"Thank you, Mr. Edd. Now, time to eat!"

They sit Ringo down on the table with their own bowl. Ringo meows happily and begins to like the bowl.

Edd smiles and begins to eat as well. Tom didn't want to be rude and sit at the same table as Mr. Edd, but he felt that Mr. Edd would be even more upset if he didn't sit at the table with him. He might think Tom doesn't like him, but that is not true.

Mr. Edd has been the nicest person he's met beside his mother. His mother reluctantly moved a way from the mountains at his insistence and is hopefully more happy than when she stayed with him.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine! I was thinking..."

"Okay, but you know you can get more if you want."

Tom looks at his small portion of food in comparison to Mr. Edd and Ringo's.

"I know, I don't eat much. That's all."

"You do seem kind of thin....if you don't mind, what was it like before you decided to live me?"

"I had a choice? The others told me.....I mean....uh...it was fine! But, I....was....it's an honor to live with you?", Tom panicked.

"Tom...has the village forgot? I said that if they don't mind, I want a friend. That's all I ask from them. They must have misunderstood. I remember some time ago that after this one girl was feeling homesick and I let her visit..."

Edd's face darkens.

**"They didn't let her defend herself and shouted at her for 'offending' me thinking she was 'cast out' from the house. They didn't understand that I let her talk to me casually, because we are friends! They knew nothing of what angers me! So I showed them what happens..."**

Tom started shaking; Edd not noticing as he continues to rant about problematic human. Ringo senses how scared Tom is and comes over to him. Ringo tries to comfort Tom while Edd gets into his rant.

**"I waited for her to come back for four days! She was suppose to come back that afternoon! What did I find when I came to Town? Her executed body in town square! Apparently they publicly humiliated her before hanging her! They didn't even give her a trial or asked me what happened! I was so furious that the village was over taken by nature, bees...wasps...bears...wolves....the ground shifted and trees uprooted! HUMANS ARE SO DISGUSTING GAH THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES ME-"**

Suddenly, Ringo scratches Edd's cheek. Edd leaned back in shock, coming to his sense.

"Ringo! What was that-"

"Wah...."

Then Edd realized Tom was having a panic attack. Edd rushed over to Tom's side and held him.

"Shh...I'm sorry Tom, I didn't mean to scare you.....shh...I'll try to control my anger....Tom? Tom, come on....you're okay...I'm not mad, see? I'm not mad at you..."

_"I'm sorry....sorry...s-sor-ryyy...."_

"You are not who I'm mad at....Tom...you didn't do anything...."

_"I-I'm disgusting...sniff....I-I'm stupid....."_

"No, you are not. I didn't mean you. I'm sorry I made you feel bad...I was only talking about memories..."

_"B-But you're right...sniff sniff...n-no one ever wants to p-play with m-me...o-or-or...."_

"Tom, calm down...look at me."

Tom listens while tears continue to drip down in a slower pace.

"I don't know who made you feel like this, but I a sure you that I'm not like that. I want to be friends...family. Tom, YOU, are my family. You, Ringo and me. Okay?"

"O-Okay...Mr. Edd."

That's as casual as Tom's going to get, so he calls it a win for now. Edd smiles as Ringo rubs Tom's cheek before licking it. Tom started to giggle.

"Ringo please...hehe...Giggle"

Edd smiled more, having Ringo was the best idea ever. Edd watches Tom loosen up.

"Well, that was an eventful. You're tired right? I am. Let's all go to our rooms to sleep. Tom, let me do the dishes. You need to sleep. I can do this myself, so don't worry. Okay?"

"Okay...", Tom hesitated but agreed.

Once Tom is gone, Edd looks at Ringo.

"Thank you."

Ringo meows and grooms their face with a paw.

\---------------------------

**Til Next time, bye bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Character Roster**

\-------------------

We have already two of the four, so here's how tall they are.

As for age? At the beginning of the story, but there will be a time skip.

Tom is 16

Edd is 20000 something

???? is slightly younger than Edd

???? is a 20 to 21 year old

\----------------------------------------

Tom's mom had been convinced to move out of the mountains at Tom's constant begging. It's not that he didn't want to near her, it's that he didn't want to burden her with him and the problems that follow him.

The people in the village never told her that he was being "sacrificed" to the local god, but they make sure that Tom never get her letters. They don't have telephone polls so they can't call or anything.

The year???

They are not in ancient times, they are in England when they wear fancy hats.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been weeks since Tom has been living with Edd. So far, Tom has gotten a little more comfortable with Edd and he found out a few small details about Tom.

What he still hasn't figured out is why he covers his face and wears a shackle.

Edd is so curious about it, but he doesn't ask. Respecting Tom's privacy and letting him be. Ever since he and Ringo met, they've kept each other company while Edd works.

They get a long so well, that Edd feels a little left out. He doesn't say that though, he wants Tom to be happy. He gets the feeling that Tom isn't usually happy.

Edd doesn't ask, he never does. Not even when he hears him cry at night and being comforted by Ringo.

Today is especially bad. Tom had a nightmare that made him scream like he was in physical pain (Maybe he was) and Edd couldn't let it go on and woke him up.

"Shh It's okay you are safe. You don't have to tell what's wrong, but if there is anything you need me to do, I will. I am your friend, Tom. Your family and so is Ringo. We worry about you. Is there anything you want? What can I do to make you feel better?"

_"I-I want m-my teddy b-bear....h-his name is T-Tommi-ie bear-r...."_

"Is where is Tommie bear?"

_"H-he's in the s-shed I lived in n-near the Church."_

"...You didn't take it with you?"

_"N-no, is that n-not normal?"_

"....", Edd said nothing as he frowned.

To be honest, Edd realized now that Tom didn't have anything. It was only him when they met. Usually the roommates have personal items and no ones greeted him so formally for centuries which surprised him when he did.

It feels like Edd is back to his younger years when he was the new Creation God. He had a temper when it came to humans killing what he made and barely had time to grow.

The humans learned quickly to respect him and slowly got use to him living in their mountains. Well, HIS mountain that he lets them live on. But it seems like they are taking him for granted and becoming arrogant.

"Okay, in the morning I will go into the village and get you, your Tommie Bear."

"Thank you, Mr. Edd."

Edd slightly smiled and patted Tom's head.

"Alright Tom, it's time to go back to sleep. Ringo will you watch over him when I'm gone?"

Ringo meows and caresses their sides while purring.

**\------------------------------**

Edd heads out like he said the next morning. He will also buy a few things for Tom and Ringo while he's there. The trek down the path was a long one, but to him it felt short as he has a quick pace.

**\-------------------------------------**

**B Y E F O R N O W ! ! !**

**————————-**


	8. Chapter 8

Edd makes it down the long path to the outskirts of the village. He smiles to himself as he sees the new innovations of this era. There's no fast food, those stove things are pretty cool. To the god's, coffee has always been something they would consume. To humans, they are just discovering they wonder of it. 

He beings to walk a round, he hasn't been here in such a long time. Getting a room mate is not the same as being in the actual town. At least they remember to give him respectable space and not to bombard him with pointless flattery.

Times like these, he thinks the people in this village aren't completely hopeless. Though, he's sure there are some humans that don't even know god's are real.

Edd sighs, "Why must these silly creatures fear what is stronger, if anything they should be more curious.", he thinks to himself.

Edd makes it to the clothing store. A sales girl comes up to him with a smile.

"May I be of service, my lord?"

"Oh! Well...My new room mate doesn't have much clothing wise. I'm sure it's easier to find something, since my room mate is a small male this time a round. Strange that he didn't have anything with him....."

"We have a few items that could fit, but....most are for the average male."

"May I see?"

"Of course! But, I will need a rough estimate of his size since he's not here...."

".....He's about four foot something....a bit too thin.....I hoping he'll gain some weight, since he seems to need to get some muscle on him."

"....I'm sorry, my lord. We only have clothing for children of that size, I assume he's the standard age group you are use to?"

"Yes, but a bit on the younger side. Sigh...If you can get something that will fit him, maybe even some under garment, I'll come back. For now, I have somewhere else I have to be."

Edd starts to walk out of the store.

"Have a good day, my lord!"

"yeah, yeah. Good bye..."

Edd sighed and went on his way to the chapel. It's just on the other side of town, near the cemetery.

\----------------------

**BYE~**

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I don't really know where I want this to go other than certain scenes._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mini Comic**

\---------------

Grey Tom made cookies but Grey Matt is a bully, luckily White/ Black Tom's got his back and so do others.

\-----------

\----------------

\------------

**Hopefully, I'll be able to get inspiration to actually start working on the chapters other than a vague idea.**

**BYE~**


	10. Chapter 10

\-----------------

The Chapel was a large, white building with a beautiful garden and statues. Gold adorning the exterior and the interior as Edd got blinded by the shine. He covered his eyes until a cloud floated by and stayed on top of the Chapel. Having time to adjust to the lighting, he walked to the side. Not wanting to deal with the irritating humans, he heads straight to the shed. 

He stopped to compare the two buildings.

The shed Tom said he lived in was in terrible condition, it hasn't been that long for it to be over run with vines with little blue flowers blooming on it. The Chapel next to it makes it look worse. There are other children that the Chapel takes care off, usually all of the children live inside the Chapel.

"That's so odd.....even when there are no more beds, the priests give the children their rooms and they sleep on the benches instead....."

A flare of anger swells inside, but it dissipates as he attempts to calm himself. He walks inside the shed.

The shed looks a little better on the side. A little bed, worn down but usable. A lamp and pictures, but no clothes or blankets. When Tom came to him, did they take it since he won't be there anymore?

"Wait....where's Tommie Bear?"

He searched the whole shed, but results.

Having no other choice, Edd must go inside the Chapel and talk the priests. The minute he steps inside, the priests go up to him and bow. Putting on smiles to welcome him.

"We welcome you, your lordship! What quires do you have to grace us today?"

"....Tom had a nightmare and I was wondering if you knew where his teddy bear is?"

The head priest turns his head with a dying smile.

"Father Gabriel, you were in charge of young Tom's belongings. Do you remember where his bear is?"

"Ah! Yes...I will go look now."

While Father Gabriel hurries a way, the head priest turns back to Edd and smiles brightly again.

"My Lord, why don't you sit down? I'm sure it will a bit before he comes back."

"Oh sure...."

Edd sits in the back as some of the nuns read to the children before they let the children play. Edd smiles at the children laughing. One child starts a game of chase. The child ends up tripping near Edd. Edd helps her stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"That's good, be careful next time okay?"

"Yes sir!"

Edd chuckles and smiles at the child. Then he had a thought, while none of the adults are here he'll ask a few questions.

"Say....kids."

"Yes, my lord?", they all respond.

"May I ask if you know a boy named Tom, he lives in the Shed outside."

The kids frown.

"We know him, he's a nice guy."

"I like his singing."

"I miss him.....but I'm glad he's with you now!"

"I'm glad you all like him.", Edd said.

"Sire, please make Tom happy. He needs it..."

"Why is that?", Edd questions.

"The adults don't like his eyes."

"They made him live in the shed!"

"They put a collar on him....he's not a bad doggie!"

_"Doggie?"_

"Yeah, he goes back and forth bringing stuff to the grownups but they never like it."

"Some of the nuns are nice to him."

"To his face."

"Do you know what they did with his bear?"

"They threw it a way."

"Did he have a blanket?"

"Nope, not even when it was winter."

"His clothes?"

"He doesn't have clothes."

"Milly, if he didn't have clothes he would be naked all day!"

"I'm just saying....he's got like...one dress thingy with a hood?"

"It's called a robe. The Priest and nuns wear them."

Edd gives the children a tight smile while his hand curls into a fist.

"Thank you, children. I have to go now, the head priest is back. Good bye and remember to be nice, unless their a meanie."

"Okay!", the children say together.

"My lord, I hope the children didn't bother you!"

"Of course not! I love children, they're so honest and kind. I wish everyone could stay like that, but they can't. Change is important after all...."

"Yes....well, Father Gabriel has found Tom's bear. It got a little dirty, so we're having it washed....so, I'm sorry my lord but we'll have to wait a little longer. In the mean time, let's have a talk hum?"

**_"Yes.....a little talk. That would be lovely."_ **

"Ah, I'm glad you agree! Let's go to my office then."

The head Priest led Edd to a large room with many gold and silver objects.

"This is my office, please sit comfortably anywhere you would like!"

A couch on the left side of the room is adorn by many pillows until it's engulfed by it. The two chairs on the right have plastic covering on them and the only chair that he could sit on besides the one behind the desk is a small, kid chair.

"....I'll just stand."

"Really? Okay!"

The head priest then sat down on his large chair and began prattling on about how the Chapel isn't doing well and that the children really need their confidence up after some thieves stole the crops they were planting.

As Edd rolled his eye, a single blue bell flower got his attention. As a creation god, he has many powers. One said power, is limited communication between what he created and him. The bell flower spoke to him, but it was a strain to understand.

What he could get out was vague. The flower said that the head priest is a lair and the Chapel is scam. The decorations are all fake gold and painted silver, one of the priests got drunk and pxssed on the kid's garden before chucking the ruined crops into the woods.

The only reason, the bell flower even knew this is because it was reported to the head priest but he covered it up and sent that priest somewhere else. Was it the right thing to do? Who knows.

"Head Priest.", Edd cut into said persons rant.

"Yes, my lord?"

"How long does it take to wash a small toy?"

"Oh no long, it will be here soon."

"It's been half an hour."

"Well, it has to dry..."

"Just bring the bear here."

"O-Okay...."

The head Priest stands up and walks by Edd with a little bit of nervousness.

"Do you not want to stay longer?"

"No, well....I guess I have few _questions_ , Head Priest."

"Which is?"

"Why did Tom move to the shed?"

"He wanted his own room."

"How come he lived in the attic before that?"

"There was no room at the time."

"Who lives in the attic now?"

"No one...."

"If no one is in the attic, why would he move to the shed? That has no heat and have no clothes."

"Uh..."

"Give me the bear. Now."

"Y-Yes sir!!!"

The head priest hurried to the washing room and took the dry bear. He hands it over to Edd.

"I've talked to the flowers. I know every thing. I suggest you let go of more than half of the adults here, including yourself."

Without thinking, the head priest says something he'll regret.

"Who are you to tell me who to let go? I own this place!"

**"I. am your. GOD. I made a _suggestion_ and you dare to question me?"**

"Are you really? I've never seen you-", the fool digs his own grave.

**"SILENCE."**

The lights flicker and vines rap a round the Chapel. Squirrels over run the corners and stare down all who are inside, waiting judgement.

**"I wasn't going to do _anything_ , but you kept my patients _thin_. You no longer shall be allowed to call yourself a _self proclaimed_ head priest. This place of lies and evil is blasphemy to my eyes. From now on, this _Chapel_ is an orphanage. Nothing more. Prayers do nothing to my power, that was a false truth told to make profit on my creations. I no longer _favor_ this place and the people have become complete _idiots_. This is what I want to see if I ever come back: People are kind and treat each other equally, no matter their mind or looks. _Demons_ and such are _harmless_ , you dolts! They do _nothing_ to oppose gods, they are less _evil_ than you _parasitic_ humans! You think that because you can _think_ , that you are far superior to other beings? We give all our creations something to hold them back. We give you thought, to help you _understand_. But you never understand! I know. not all of you are clueless _fools_ , but there are far too many that _are_. I've been living here for so long, yet nothing _changes_. I'm leaving. I might not come back."**

Edd than instructs the animals to eat the so called head priest and turns to the children behind the nuns. He speaks softly.

"I'm sorry, you had to be born during a time when I'm angry. But lessons need to be learned and remembered. Please don't forget the principles of the land. You will grow up without me near by, maybe that will be good for you? Do not fear me, understand me. Why do you think I did this? Can you answer?"

"Because the adults only worried about money and favors?"

"Sort of. It's in your nature to be curious and cautious, but sigh. I have hope for you kids."

The vines retreated and the animals left as Edd turned, then he stopped.

"Please don't make me loose hope."

\--------------------------------

Meanwhile on the same day:

"Ringo! Are you hungry? I'll get you something after I'm done taking down last nights laundry...unfortunately, there's more later....oh well!"

"Meow!"

"Oh, Mr. Edd has been gone for a long time....hopefully I'll have gotten dinner ready before then, huh?"

Ringo purred, but then stopped. Their fur stood up and they hunched their back.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Ringo hisses in the direction of the town and runs inside the house. Leaving Tom a little confused.

\------------

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me fanart, my tumblr is MyWorld. Here's a link:
> 
> https://demigknight.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Art Submission by on Tumblr:**

_YuukiTao_

I really appreciate the fan art! This is beautiful!


	12. Chapter 12

\-------

Hello~ This may not be a chapter, but one will come soon!

**Have a good day!**


	13. Chapter 13

\-------------

Tom sat in a chair with knitting needles on his hands. How he got the thread on there without seeing is a mystery.

He continued to knit with a happy hum.

Mr. Edd has come back since yesterday. He's a little worried, but Mr. Edd is a god so nothing too dangerous would be able to hurt him. He'll wait patiently for Mr. Edd to return.

Tom was not alone though, he had Ringo to keep him company.

He likes his life that he has now but this is concerning. Why is Mr. Edd kicking the door open? Why is he chasing Ringo?

Is he going to be YEETED out the window? 

"M-Mr. Edd?"

"I've been up since yesterday! I want Puke!"

Mr. Edd then falls on his face, making Tom put his knitting down and get up from his seat. Ringo stares at the body and licks their paws.

"Ringo, what happened to Mr. Edd? Why hadn't he gone to bed?" 

Tom, too weak to lift Mr. Edd up, finished the blanket he was knitting and put it over Mr. Edd.

\-------------

_Boi, I can't._

_This is Chapter 6, bishes deal!_

**Chapter seven will be better, don't worry. Good bye, for now.**


End file.
